Little Resistance
Little Resistance is the second level of Call of Duty: World at War. In this mission, the player starts out on a landing craft making its way to Peleliu Island's beach, but the craft gets stuck on coral and they become vulnerable to enemy fire, which they were not expecting. As Pvt. Koopman looks over the craft to see what happened, he gets shot in the head. Then a shell impacts on the LVT and destroys it, sending Miller, Polonsky, Sullivan and Roebuck into the water. MG fire kills two Marines before Miller is pulled from the water by Sergeant Sullivan, whoe orders the player to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines, which destroys the enemy MGs. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower wipes out a machine gun nest, the player goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench and machine gun nest. The player proceeds through the trench, and goes up a ladder and kills the turret gunners. The player must now call in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more soldiers. After all that action, the player witnesses the death of his squad leader, Sergeant Sullivan. Transcript Opening Cutscene * Cpl Roebuck: Years after the raid on Makin, we're heading up an all out assault on Peleliu Island... No POW's to rescue this time... Our mission: Take the airfield and cripple their supply network. * Cpl Roebuck: Alongside familiar faces, fresh-faced recruits, the older guys like Miller, Sergeant Sullivan and myself, we're known as "the Old Breed". "Old"... We're not even out of our twenties. Gameplay Player begins in an LVT, preparing for launch inside a US LST. Sullivan: It's time. Roebuck: '''Good luck, all of you. '''Roebuck: '''This is it Miller. '''Sullivan: Okay... Keep it together and we'll get through this in three days. Launch ramp is dropped and the LVT is launched out onto the sea; other vessels can be seen making their way towards the island; several US planes are seen flying overhead. Roebuck: There they go... Roebuck: Bastards ain't gonna know what hit 'em. Sullivan: Navy's been bombing the hell out of this island for two days straight. Sullivan: Miller! We hit any resistance on the beach, you get that radio and call for immediate missile support! Roebuck: Don't think twice. Sullivan: Roebuck, I want you up the beach and at the treeline ASAP. You're on the point as we move inland. Roebuck: Got it. A plane in the distance gets shot down. US Marine: What the hell? Polonsky: Was that one of ours?! Roebuck: FUCK! East ridge! There's a 200mm on the point! Sullivan: Stay with it, Marine. US Marine: Another LVT's been hit! Sullivan: Everyone! Keep... your... heads... down! You hear me? US Marine: 20 seconds! Sullivan: Hang in there, kid. Boat hits the beach. '' '''Polonsky: '''We need to get off this thing! ''Boat appears to be stuck. Polonsky: '''Aww shit! '''Sullivan: '''Driver, drop the ramp! That gun could zero in on us anytime. ''Koopman sticks his head over the side. '' '''Koopman: It's the coral! We're stuck on the... Koopman is shot in the head and hits the floor. Sullivan: 'Drop the ramp! ''Large explosion; player is knocked into the ocean in shellshock; fellow marines float on the surface, shot by machine guns and bleeding to death. ''Player is pulled out of the water. '' '''Sullivan: '''I got you Miller! You're still in one piece! '''Sullivan: Plan's gone to shit... Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just beyond the treeline. We got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach! Player receives ability to call in rocket strikes. '' '''Sullivan:' Call in rocket strikes on those positions! NOW!! (If player does not call a strike immediately) '' '''Sullivan:' What are you waiting for Miller?!! Player calls in a rocket strike. '' '''Radio Operator:' Barrage-salvo H-E, Waco eight-one, Azimuth 35, Range 28... on the way! A barrage of rockets are launched from the ships behind, destroying the enemy positions. '' '''Roebuck:' Good work, Marines... Regroup at the treeline! Player follows squad through the shallow, approaching the treeline; enemy artillery continues to strike all around. Roebuck: Move!!! Polonsky: '''Where's the fire coming from?!!! '''Sullivan: Don't let 'em get a fix on you... Sullivan: '''Move! Move! '''US Marine: What the hell went wrong?! US Marine: There wasn't supposed to be any resistance! Sullivan: '''That rocket strike should have softened them up. '''US Marine: Stay down!' ' US Marine: '''What do we do?!!! '''US Marine: Get moving... Find the Sarge! Sullivan: Everyone ready? Up and over! Burnt, dying Japanese soldiers limp around the destroyed front. '' '''Polonsky: '''Shit... '''Roebuck: '''Put 'em down. '''Roebuck: '''MG nest! '''Sullivan:' Hit the deck!!! Roebuck: Flamethrower! Move up! A Marine with an M1 Flamethrower moves around the MG nest. '' '''Polonsky:' Burn 'em. Sullivan: Fix bayonets! Use 'em if you have to! Marine uses flamethrower to burn the MG nest; a burning Japanese soldier can be seen struggling out. Sullivan: Pick it up... Push through their lines! Roebuck: '''Flank left! Around the bunker! '''Japanese Soldier: Tennōheika banzai! ("Charge!" or "May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!") Roebuck: Banzai charge! Roebuck: They're not gonna hold back! Stay on 'em! Squad reaches a small wooden wall across from a fortified MG nest. Roebuck: Eyes south! Another MG! Sullivan: Miller, take it out. Sullivan: Keep it tight! Player can either take out the MG with any weapon or call in another rocket strike. (If player calls in a rocket strike) '' '''Radio Operator:' Target registered... Firing for effect! Another rocket strike is launched from the ships, destroying the MG nest. Radio Operator: Salvo barrage, Waco two-five effective... target destroyed, check your fire. 20 second countdown is started until the player can call in another rocket strike. Squad pushes further through enemy lines, flanking through some wide trenches left of the destroyed MG nest. Japanese Soldier: '''BANZAI! ("Charge!") '''Roebuck: '''They're coming over the wall! '''Roebuck: '''Clear out the trenches! '''Sullivan: Keep pushing!!! Japanese Soldier: Banzai! ("Charge!") Squad clears the trenches and reaches the area behind the bunker. Roebuck: SULLIVAN! The tree! A Japanese soldier is seen climbing a palm tree several feet away. Polonsky: What the hell is he doing?!! Roebuck: Take him down! (If player shoots down the soldier in the tree) '' '''Roebuck:' Good shot, Miller. Roebuck: In the grass! They're comin' out of the grass! Japanese Soldier: Tennōheika banzai! ("Charge!" or "May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!") Roebuck: Stay together! Japanese Soldier: '''Tennōheika banzai! ("Charge!" or "May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!") '''Polonsky: Shit! Sullivan: More of 'em! Squad finally reaches a truck across from the final bunker. Sullivan: Everyone keep 'em peeled. Roebuck: '''Regroup at the truck. From here on out, watch the terrain. They could be anywhere. '''Japanese Soldier: BANZAI! ("Charge!") Sullivan: Roebuck, tunnels southwest. Get in there... See if you can get a flanking position. Polonsky: Miller!! Call a rocket strike on that MG nest! Player moves into the tunnels right of the truck with Roebuck. Roebuck: 'Miller! We gotta take 'em by surprise. Let's get the jump on these bastards. ''Player reaches the end of the tunnel. '''Roebuck: '''We got 'em. '''Japanese Soldier: Banzai! ("Charge!") Roebuck: Hit 'em hard! Keep firing! Squad clears the area and moves inside of the enemy bunker. Roebuck: Up the ladder. Squad reaches the top floor of the bunker; a large hole has been blown in the side, exposing an enemy mortar pit nearby. Roebuck: Shit!... Mortar pit behind us! They've got those squads pinned down! Sullivan: 'Get on those MG's and tear them up! ''Shortly afterwards, Japanese tanks appear in the distance. '''Roebuck: Enemy tanks! Call those rockets! (If player does not call a strike immediately) Roebuck: TANKS!!! Call in another rocket strike, NOW! Roebuck: 'Keep on it, Miller! ''Player finally clears the enemy mortar pits and destroys the Japanese tanks. '''Sullivan: Outstanding, Marines... Out-fucking-standing. Roebuck: Good work... All of you... Sullivan: 'Everyone, on me. ''Squad regroups near the back exit of the bunker. '''Roebuck: '''What now, Sarge? Sullivan: Secure the surrounding area... Wait for the Major's orders... '''Polonsky: '''When do we rest? Sullivan: Soon Polonsky... soon. '''Japanese Soldier: AAARRRRRGH!! Sullivan quickly rushes towards the back door; suddenly it flys open and a Japanese officer stabs him directly in the chest with a bayonet; the officer is immediately gunned down afterwards. Roebuck: NOoo!!! Sullivan falls backwards to the ground, gasping for breath. Roebuck: Sullivan! No... Hold on... You'll be okay... CORPSMAN!!! END MISSION Gameplay Tips * If you want the Ray Gun, after you call in the first rocket strike after you get onto the beach, instead of going over the logs, jump in the first puddle on the right. Then jump out of it and go into the second puddle, moving left. Then go into the crater, still moving left, and finally go into the big puddle on the far left. Stay in there and look at the tree line, the ground will start to shake,you will hear strange music, a deep voice starts speaking in Japanese and four statues will pop up. Go to one and hold the action button ("Square" on PS3, "X" on the XBOX 360 and "F" on PC). You will pick up a ray gun with full ammo. As long as you hold the ray gun you will hear strange Japanese voices whispering. The four statues hold an unlimited amount of ray guns. * There are hidden Type 99s at the tree line you ordered the scripted rocket strike at. Look throughout the foxholes and craters and you will come across four Type 99's enough to give full ammo to finish the entire mission with. * Before you go into the trench near the big turret, go south a little and there will be a smaller trench with a M1897 Trenchgun, making navigating the trenches easier. * If you want to charge, tilt your mouse so that you are looking at the ground. This will cause your character to look down, thereby reducing the amount of headshots by the enemy. * After the trenches but before the main bunker, you should come across what looks like an open field with a Japanese sniper climbing a tree. if you fire an MG or a grenade into the grass around the tree (or even call in a barrage at the tree), you will kill some if not all of the 6 hidden Japanese banzai chargers, thereby getting you the Snake in the Grass achievement/trophy and also conserving ammo. * Keep in mind that you are given an infinite amount of rocket strikes to use at your leisure during this mission. Use this to your advantage on higher difficulty levels to clear out enemy positions quickly and without exposing yourself to too much enemy fire. * This is considered the easiest mission to get the Kamikaze trophy/achievement. The reason being that using the Garand with the bayonet attachment counts as a knife (be warned that its against most players nature to not fire the Garand due to habit.) The rocket barrages do NOT count against the trophy/achievement allowing you to just spam them the entire mission. * If you are REALLY stuck on this mission, don't forget that you can call rocket strikes at any time. Trivia *At the beginning of this level when you get stuck on the coral and the marine saying were stuck on the coral gets shot in the head, look at Polonsky. He raises his eyebrows in surprise as the Marine gets shot in the head. This could be in shock, as he is most likely one of the 'fresh-faced recruits' Roebuck mentions in the cutscene. *This is the last level in which Sulivan is in command, and the level where Roebuck gets promoted to Sergeant. *The Corpsman on the beach has red crosses on him to identify him. In the Pacific theater Corpsmen had no symbols, Japanese soldiers shot medical personnel, and says he's a rifleman. Corpsmen also use a different rank structure than Marines. The Corpsman in the pacific were actually apart of the Navy. *In the cutscene between Semper Fi and Little Resistance, in the Battle of Midway sequence it shows modern day warships instead of WWII era warships. There is a same mistake in the Blowtorch & Corkscrew cutscene where it shows modern day warships in the invasion fleet. *Some say that if you get the ray gun and reverse the whispering voice, the voice says "future warfare," possibly referring to the futuristic nature of the Ray Gun. *When assaulting the final MG nest, there is a tunnel to the left that leads right into the building. Inside, a wounded Japanese soldier sitting on the ground kills himself with a grenade. This happened in real life, as Japanese soldiers would rather die than be captured. * There are only 8 people on your LVT, but on the LVT to your right, there are 12, and when that blows up only about 3 people are seen getting blasted away. Your LVT also lacks a rear ramp door which can be seen on the other LVTs. * If you are looking for another possible way to get the "Weapons of Mass Destruction" achievement/trophy, you could try calling in a rocket strike where you first get attacked by banzai chargers on this level in the grass, which may or may not also give you the achievement Snake in the Grass. *This is the only level that Polonsky and Sullivan appear in the same level. It is also the first level with Polonsky. * After you get off the beach, you will see a bunch of Japanese half-dead, go to the right of them and there will be a long row of planks, step between them, and you will explode. * Survive a banzai attack (which are commonplace in this level) to get the achievement/trophy 'Close Shave'. In order to survive one, right when you notice your screen goes blue, push your melee button and you should stab the banzai in the neck. If you hit melee right when you see the banzai, more then likely you'll get stabbed. * The Japanese soldiers crawling after the first rocket strike have no legs. * In Nazi Zombies, the Ray Gun does much more damage, even enough to blow arms and legs off. However in this mission the Ray Gun doesn't mutilate at all, probably because the Nazi Zombies are undead soldiers and their bodies have decayed to the point where it is possible to rip limbs off easily. * The Ray Gun can be used to destroy the tanks instead of the rocket strike. * In the beginning of the level, Pvt Koopman leans out of the front of the boat and is sniped in the head. Also, the driver of the boat on the left side is sniped as well. *Sullivan starts off the mission with a M1 Thompson submachine gun but after he saves you, he tells you to call in missile support while holding a M1897 Trenchgun. * If you look at Pvt Koopman when he gets shot in the head right before the boat sinks, you can see his brain and skull. *This is one of the easiest levels to get the 360 achievement or PS3 trophy, Throw a Six and a Half. * This is the only mission that you start off with a bayonet attached to your rifle, and the only time that a M1 Garand w/ bayonet is present outside of multiplayer. * The Colt M1911 sometimes has a severed hand stuck on it, with a darker tan than Pvt. Miller. * Sometimes, there is a Private named Guzzo running up the beach, with a radio on his back, with your task force. In Call of Duty 3, there is also a significant character named PFC. Salvatore Guzzo, who mans a radio, and is with you throughout the American campaign. *There is sometimes a character called Pvt. Cook in this level. *In the Wii version when the Japanese Soldier stabs Sullivan and is gunned down, aim your gun at him and a glitch will occur making your aim reticle red, indicating the Japanese Soldier is still alive. Which also indicates he is the sole survivor of Japanese NPCs in the game. * You can kill the soldier who is going to stab Sullivan if you shoot through the door but he doesn't die until he stabs Sullivan. * It is possible to swim in this level. After Sgt. Sullivan pulls you up from the water and tells you to call in rockets just go back and you will start to go underwater and swim. * In some trailers, Roebuck is wearing a helmet in this level, but he isn't in the actual game. *After you get pulled out of the water by Sullivan, to the right there will be a radioman by the name of Pvt. Sprogis taking cover behind a rock. This is probably a reference to Sgt. Sprogis in United Offensive. *The beginning of this level is heavily similar to Medal of Honor Frontline where the main character is on a Higgins Boat, a burning fighter passes by, the boat is blown up at the beach in the Normandy Invasion on D-Day, and as the player swims through the water to shore two soldiers are shot through the surface and killed before the main character surfaces. * If you get the Ray Gun while on the radio, you can get three weapons instead of two. It replaces your rockets, but this can be beneficial if you are skilled with the gun. * Actually, this level is shorter than Heart of the Reich, so technically, this is the shortest level in World at War. * While on White Beach, a blood stained jeep can be seen, it's driver lying face first on the wheel. *Sometimes, there will be a soldier called PVT. Buffaloe. This may be a reference to the Bob Marley song, Buffalo Soldier. *Buffaloe is also a reference to Buffalo Soldiers, which are African-American Soldiers back in World War II. * If you check Roebuck's name while he is attending to the dying Sullivan, his rank will suddenly change from Cpl. to Sgt., possibly the programmers had to rename the character before the next level started. Or perhaps, it is because with the death of Sullivan, Roebuck assumes command. * The player's LVT starts in an LST (Landing Ship Tank) numbered 128. The same LST (and fleet) appear in the map Cliffside, and can be seen when in Spectator mode * If you look in the Call of Duty: World at War manual, there is a picture of a pause screen in a mission that is most likely Little Resistance. However on the pause screen the objective 'Interrogate Japanese Officers' is there. This is not an objective in the level, or anywhere else in the game. This aspect of the level was apparently cut before the game's release. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels